Lady Rainicorn's Horse Shoe
by BestStoriesOutThere
Summary: This is a short story about Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum. Lady loses her lucky horse shoe and sends PB out to find it.


One morning, Princess Bubblegum woke up and saw Lady Rainicorn searching for something. "What's wrong?" she asked the rainicorn. "My prized horse shoe is missing," Lady Rainicorn nervously replied. Princess Bubblegum sat down at the table to have breakfast and Lady Rainicorn followed. "So where did you see this horse shoe last?" Princess Bubblegum asked while eating her pancakes. "Well I thought it was next to my bed but t wasn't there. Maybe I lost it outside in the garden," Lady Rainicorn replied. After breakfast, Princess Bubblegum decided to go look for the horse shoe. She went into the garden, where Lady Rainicorn said she saw it last. In the garden, she searched around every single plant. Just then, she noticed something shiny under a bush. When she bent down to pick it up, the bottom of her new dress was torn on a thorny plant next to the bush. When she looked closely at the shiny item, it was just a fake silver earring. She went inside and changed into another dress so her old one can be repaired. Although she was a little upset about her dress, she wanted to help her rainicorn. When Lady Rainicorn came back home, Princess Bubblegum told her that it wasn't there. "Oh yeah, I just remembered that I let the horse who owns the bakery borrow it," she told her. Princess Bubblegum immediately left to go ask the bakery owner for the horse shoe. When she got to the bakery, she asked the horse where the horse shoe was. "I forgot to tell Lady, but I gave it to Brownie to borrow," the horse told her. "Who is Brownie?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "Well, let's see...she's a horse...and, um...she's brown...and she lives in that house right across from here," she replied. "Ok thanks," Princess Bubblegum said while walking towards the horse's house. When she rung the doorbell, she stood there for 10 minutes, just for no one to answer. She wanted to just go home but she knew how much this meant to her rainicorn, so she proceeded to search for Brownie. She started by checking a store that sells hay and other horse foods. Having no luck there, she checked the park by Brownie's house. Having no luck there either, she searched several other places until she found Brownie at a smoothie shop 2 hours later. "There you are. Lady wanted me to ask you for her horse shoe back," she said to Brownie with an exhausted voice after all that searching. "Didn't she tell you? I already gave it back to her," Brownie answered. Princess Bubblegum sighed and walked home. "Lady Rainicorn, Brownie already gave you your horseshoe back," she said with an annoyed face while entering the castle. "Oh yeah...I forgot," Lady replied. Princess Bubblegum just looked at her with an annoyed face. "I think the last I saw it, I was playing outside over there," the rainicorn answered while pointing to a place outside with a lot of dirt and some piles of hay on the ground. Princess Bubblegum wanted to help, as hard as this was, and went outside to search. She saw some thorny plants growing in the dirt and tried best to avoid them. She stood where Lady Rainicorn was playing in the dirt and hay and began to dig a little to see if the horse shoe got buried. Suddenly, it began to rain. The dirt turned to mud, staining her dress as Princess Bubblegum digged for the horse shoe. The wet hay was sticking to her dress. She continued to dig, even though her dress was getting completely destroyed. Just when her stained dress looked like it couldn't get any worse, she accidentally bumped into a thorny plant, making a big tear on the bottom of her dress. It rained harder and the mud got wetter and wetter, splashing onto her dress as she dug. After digging everywhere in that spot, Princess Bubblegum gave up without finding it. She came back inside with her dress stained with mud, covered in hay, and torn on the bottom. Just then, she noticed something shiny on Lady's hoof and starred at it until Lady noticed her starring and looked down at it too. "What do you know...I had my horse shoe the whole time..."  
THE END!


End file.
